The present invention relates to a tightening system for an article of footwear, and, more particularly, to a tightening system including cables positioned between the upper and the sole to provide a smooth instep region.
In some instances, an article of footwear having a smooth instep may be desirable. For example, certain athletic activities may be enhanced if the article of footwear includes a smooth instep. A soccer player may find passing or controlling the ball easier if the instep region is devoid of potentially interfering elements, such as laces or protruding embellishments. In other words, the article of footwear may be configured to provide a clear kicking surface.
Typically, however, an article of footwear includes an adjustment system in the instep region of the article of footwear. For example, laces to control the size of the throat opening typically extend along the instep of an article of footwear from the throat opening towards the toe region. Some articles of footwear may eliminate such adjustment systems, such as slip on shoes. However, these articles of footwear are not able to be tightened and loosened on the wearer's foot, which may lead to an imperfect fit.
Some articles of footwear have provided adjustment systems that avoid the instep region. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,381,609 provides an athletic shoe with a closure system for tightening the vamp. The closure system includes an instep cover that is formed of an elastically bendable material that matches a surface contour of at least a portion of the instep. A tightening element runs along the instep cover to a central closure mechanism located on the back of the shoe above the heel. However, the instep cover does not provide a smooth surface. Further, the instep cover is elastomeric, which may not provide a sufficiently tight fit.
Therefore, a need exists in the art for an article of footwear that provides a smooth instep region.